Conventionally, an air conditioner for a vehicle, which controls temperature and so on in an interior space, is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an air conditioner for a vehicle, which uses a heat capacity of a battery that is installed in an electric vehicle. In this air conditioner for a vehicle, air in an interior space is sucked in from an intake provided in a rear part of the vehicle, and the air is passed through a battery part under a floor via a duct. Thus, air is heated and then blown out again into the interior space after a temperature of the heated air is controlled by an air conditioner body. This makes it possible to obtain high-temperature hot air without needing to equip a separate heat storage material.